


Pizza Party

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Series: The adventures of Baekhee, The All-Girls Catholic Boarding School Lesbian Student [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Genderbending, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story, for once, is not exactly about Baekhee. This story is about her friends Eunyeol and Junghae, and a slightly-too-lively pizza party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Party

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on march 1st, 2014. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.
> 
> for reference:
> 
> junghae = chen  
> junyeon = suho  
> baekhee = baekhyun  
> eunyeol = chanyeol  
> lu en = lu han  
> minseo = xiumin

_Isn’t Junghae straight, though?_ is the new Sentence of The Year. So far into their slightly spiked pizza party, the phrase has been said by fifteen different people in at least ten different conversations, and it’s all thanks to Junghae herself and her unseemly behavior.

“You rubbed off on her,” Junyeon accuses Baekhee in a hiss, clutching her glass of soda protectively against her chest. No one knows exactly which teacher had managed to smuggle wine into the pizza party, but Junyeon, more virtuous than anyone else as she is, has refused to take part in such wrongful ways of celebrating. 

“Meeeeee??” Baekhee is obviously not like Junyeon. Her cheeks are red and she’s leaning against everyone she talks to, squeezing her minimal boobs against as many arms as she can reach for. “More like _Yeol_ rubbed off on her. Is rubbing right now. Reeeal hard.” Baekhee laughs, clinging onto Junyeon for support. Junyeon feels specially unhappy.

The event that has everyone suddenly noticing that Junghae does behave strikingly similar to someone who’s everything but straight is her and Eunyeol, sitting together at the sofa, stuffing their faces and talking—playing—actually just honestly flirting. Junghae’s shirt has the first four buttons popped open, her black bra giving up on peeking and just screaming hello at everyone’s faces, and Eunyeol keeps inching fingers under the hem of her skirt “as” “a” “joke”. Lu En has been making her scandalized face at them for the whole party, and, as sad as it is, it perfectly reflects everyone’s thoughts in the happening.

“I thought Junghae was straight,” Minseo comments offhandedly, a cup in hands filled with something that doesn’t look like soda, but doesn’t look like wine either. Junyeon sighs.

“She’s friends with Baekhee,” Junyeon offers as an alternative explanation for the whole thing. Minseo raises a brow.

“So are you,” she retorts, and Junyeon glancess at her sadly.

On the couch, Eunyeol and Junghae argue over which pizza flavor is better.

“I really like this margherita one,” Eunyeol remarks, eyes aiming at the slice she has in hands but slightly unfocused. “So yummy. Yum yum yummy. So much cheese.”

“It’s my favorite too,” Junghae pouts at the slice in Eunyeol’s hand. “Yeollie~,” she singsongs, opening her mouth somewhat cutely.

Eunyeol raises a brow at her, trying to look skeptical, but there’s a giggle on the tip of her tongue. “No way! My slice!!”

“Just a bite,” Junghae pleads, batting her ridiculously long eyelashes at her friend-flirtbuddy. “Eunyeollie~!”

Because Eunyeol is slightly disgusting, despite being oddly cute from times to times, she rips a piece of the slice with her teeth – a piece that’s slightly bigger than a bite for herself, but only slightly – and offers the other end for Junghae too take. And, of course, since Junghae already makes questionable life choices when sober and even more questionable life choices when tipsy, she goes ahead and bites the bait, smiling seductively as she bites a piece of margherita right off Eunyeol’s very own lips.

“GET A ROOM,” Baekhee screams, throwing a cardboard pizza box lid at them, but she sounds like she’s cheering for them instead of being angry or disgusted.

The others clamor in agreement. Even Minseo does it. Junyeon just facepalms.

Abandoning the half eaten pizza, Junghae and Eunyeol run along the hallways, holding hands and giggling like idiots, bodies as close to each other’s as they can be. They’re at the Charlotte house, so Junghae’s (and Baekhee’s) room will have to do.

“Your bra is so cute,” Eunyeol compliments as she takes Junghae’s shirt off, voice low against the hollow of Junghae’s collarbone. “Where did you buy it?”

Instead of answering, Junghae grins salaciously. “Do you like it?” The words are slightly slurred. Maybe Junghae has had too much wine, or maybe she really, really wants to get into Eunyeol’s pants. Both are plausible. “You can keep it.”

Eunyeol’s eyes widen. It’s like Junghae can see her boner shoot up through her pupils. “Can I?”

Junghae chuckles. “Nah,” she throws Eunyeol on the closest bed, not quite being able to tell which one is hers and which one is Baekhee’s. “I’ll think about it.”

 

 

 

Junghae wakes up completely naked the next morning. Hilariously enough, Baekhee is awake, but she still has her sleeping mask on. She can hear Junghae waking up, though.

“ _Hi, my name is Kim Junghae_ ,” Baekhee imitates her in a falsetto. Her voice sounds like hell. “ _I got my hands up the skirt of the second most well-known lesbian in school last night, but I’m totally straight!_ ”

Junghae doesn’t say anything at first. She scans the room for her clothes, and notices that her black bra is missing. The realization puts a small smile on her lips.

“Eunyeol has _such_ long fingers, though,” she declares dreamily. Baekhee makes gagging sounds for a whole minute.


End file.
